1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, a host control device, a system, and a program which are capable of switching a mode operated when connection with a host apparatus is performed.
2. Related Art
For example, a printing apparatus (example of an electronic apparatus) disclosed in JP-A-2009-266179 selects and reads a mass storage class driver when power is on, and then the printing apparatus is recognized as a storage device by a personal computer (PC) which is in a state of being connected to the printing apparatus through a universal serial bus (USB). After plug and play (PnP) communication, the PC receives a switching program from the printing apparatus and starts the received switching program. When a user uses an editor installed on the PC, the printing apparatus needs to be operated as a printing device. Thus, the PC transmits information (driving state information) for switching a driving state of the printing apparatus to the printing apparatus by using the switching program. The printing apparatus selects and reads a printer class driver in order to set the driving state to be a printing device state. That is, the printing apparatus switches a state (second mode) of the storage device to a state (first mode) of the printing device based on the information for switching the driving state.
An electronic apparatus (program built-in device) such as a printer and a digital camera is disclosed in JP-A-2005-301513 and the electronic apparatus uses a device driver to causes the device driver mounted in the program built-in device to be installed. In this electronic apparatus, a camouflage signal transmission unit transmits a camouflage signal which disguises a CD-ROM drive to a PC. A program transfer unit transfers a certain program to the PC, and an installation control unit controls the camouflage signal to be transmitted to the PC and controls a certain program to be transferred to the PC. According to this electronic apparatus, it is possible to borrow a PC at a place where a person goes and to use the device without installing a device driver on the PC in advance.
However, the electronic apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2005-301513 is recognized as a CD-ROM drive by a host apparatus when power is on. For this reason, when a user causes power to be input to the electronic apparatus such that the electronic apparatus performs an original process such as printing, which is to be operated by an instruction from the host apparatus, the electronic apparatus is recognized as the CD-ROM drive by the host apparatus. Thus, it is necessary that the user switches a mode (class) of the CD-ROM drive (to a printer class, for example). However, this requires a manual operation of the user.
On the other hand, in the printing apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2009-266179, the switching program is executed in the host apparatus and the information for switching the driving state is transmitted from the host apparatus to the printing apparatus. Thus, it is possible for the printing apparatus to be switched from the state (second mode) of the storage device to the state (first mode) of the printing device.
However, the switching program is created in order to correspond to a specific operating system (OS) and thus the switching program is not operated in a host apparatus using another OS. For this reason, there is a problem in that it is difficult for the printing apparatus to be switched to a driving state of the printing device in a host apparatus using an OS which does not correspond to the switching program. A switching program for each of various types of OSs may be prepared, but if there are many switching programs, capacity of a memory which is allowable for another use such as a printing process on the printing apparatus side is reduced and an additional process such as a process of selecting a switching program in accordance with the OS in the host apparatus is also required. Accordingly, it is desired to switch a mode (class) of the electronic apparatus without depending on the OS of the host apparatus.